User talk:Trandra
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thane Krios/Unique dialogue page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Commdor (Talk) 21:17, November 20, 2011 Unique Dialogue Style Guide Please, before making and further "organizational" edits to the UD pages, please read the UD Page Style Guide. Since I'm assuming your IP is 75.20.152.26, I will just say this here and provide a link there. The Edits have been undone because the reorganization ran counter to how the pages are supposed to be set up and how the dialogue is supposed to be organized. I'll provide a brief summary *The "Unique Dialogue" section is for dialogue that occurs only while in conversations. Putting dialogue in this section that is not from conversations is not permitted. Regardless if there are other instances of the same location, mission, or assignment on the page. *The "Talk to Squadmate section" is self explanatory. *The "Spontaneous" section is for dialogue that is just seems to occur at random. This section is for dialogue outside of conversations and putting dialogue from this section into any other is not permitted. Regardless if there are other instances of the same location, mission, or assignment on the page. Again please review the MoS on how those pages are supposed to be set up and take the opportunity to read of the MoS and the Community Guidelines while you are there. If you have any further questions, then please ask them here, and I will respond as quickly as I can. Lancer1289 03:37, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry...I will pay closer attention to the style guide (and do punctuation, spelling, etc. in separate edits). Trandra 22:18, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :If you are going to make multiple edits to a page, we'd prefer if you did it in a few edits as possible to prevent clogging of the RC. Lancer1289 22:28, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I will try not to clutter the recent activity page. I just redid stuff to Zaeed's Unique dialogue if you want to look at it. Trandra 23:10, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Voice Actor Information Please, in the future, if you add voice actor information, please add them with a source that isn't IMDb. What you provided on the Talk:Jonn Whitson was enough, but it should have been added along with the addition of the voice actor. If you do not know how to do references, then please drop it on the talk page and it will be integrated as soon as someone notices it. Also, regarding voice acting in other games, we not only need specifics of who they played, but it has become a standard that they be major roles in those games. Minor roles are not relevant and not classified as trivia. If you have any future questions, then I will do my best to answer them. Lancer1289 06:30, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I was just about to ask you to clarify about major/minor roles. It looks like he's only done minor roles (though quite a few of them in many Bioware games, according to that interview). I've haven't played Jade Empire or Neverwinter Nights so I don't know if the roles he mentions by name are particularly important. :And thanks for the advice about what to do with the IP page. I'll see if that works. Trandra 06:39, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Apologies for the delayed response, but I needed to take care of something. For defining a major role, I'll use Dragon Age as a reference here. Major roles are people like Companions, NPCs like Queen Anora, Loghain, Meredith, or continually reoccurring characters. Basically people who can have a major impact on the plot of the game. If we want to relate it to Mass Effect, then people like Anderson, Udina, the Illusive Man, Kenneth, Kelly, Pressly. Lancer1289 07:01, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Power Overhaul While normally projects are handled by multiple people, in this case, it is best left to two people so edit conflicts are avoided. If one person is working from the top, me, and one from the bottom, Commdor, it will go quicker. And there will be less frustration if one article is already edited and you find out it was edited already and wasted ten odd minutes editing. Lancer1289 04:20, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :I figured you were going top to bottom using the Powers (Mass Effect 3) page, so I thought I might help by using the Powers Category for the ones that aren't listed there. But I can just wait and do the minor edits for tiny things that are blank, like availability and such. Anyway, I'm going to bed pretty soon, so edit conflicts will be avoided that way. :-) Trandra 04:26, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Recharge Times In one of your edit summaries, you mentioned something about recharge times. More than likely it will get shot down because of the inherent problems with the cooldown system and how it works in Mass Effect 3. Calculating recharge times will be complicated, and always subject to change. Therefore, we just copy down the base times and leave it at that. Anything else is subjective. Lancer1289 15:05, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't want to elaborate on that in an edit summary, but I meant that we should establish a convention for what the base time is. Some of the powers have times that were reported from the second part of the demo, when Shepard is weighed down by an assault rifle, shotgun, SMG, and heavy pistol. So should the wiki always use the 200% recharge time? If yes, we should make official somewhere/vote on it. Trandra 17:23, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::No. We use the base time that is noted in the "Squad" menu. That is the time we use, not anything else. Power descriptions are verbatim from the game. Those times are unaffected by anything, so that is what we use. Lancer1289 18:50, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :::But my point is that the recharge time in the Squad menu changes based on the weapons carried (weapon weight). In the beginning of the demo, when Shepard is carrying the Predator and Avenger the base recharge times are around 4 seconds. But when Shepard is carrying the four weapons later in the demo, base recharge times are around 15 seconds. I guess I have to wait until I have the game in my hands, but it seems that the reported recharge times in the Squad menu change based on weapons equipped. (And if this is true, what number are we going to use as the base?) Trandra 22:29, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Shop Articles When creating the shop articles, just list the mod without numerals as they will change depending on how many that the player has found. I've purchased V's from stores before. Thanks. Lancer1289 16:16, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Does the price change? Doesn't appear to do so from I to II. Trandra 16:18, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::No. It stays the same. Only affected by outside discounts. Lancer1289 16:22, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Squad Member Edit Undo why did you remove my edit to the squad member page page i read your reason and it did not make sense the area was for effective pairings against the enemy mentioned i posted a pairing that for me has been quite effective it takes me only around 15 seconds to kill a banshee after her barriers are gone (This unsigned comment was left by MasterHazrond) :The manner in which your edit was written was not acceptable (first person, sounded subjective). It would have probably been more appropriate to add something under the Garrus/James pairing about their effectiveness against Reapers and the reasons why. Trandra 04:19, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Multiplayer Character images You don't have to clean up all the images by hand, I uploaded them all here. --ShardofTruth 16:31, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Ahh, you are the best. Thanks! Trandra 16:39, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Power Template (Biotic Sphere) Hey, thanks for cleaning up the mess I made in Biotic Sphere. I wasn't exactly sure how to operate that dual column template, gah! Yeah. Thanks so much. :) --Loethlin 19:31, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. I don't have an Asari Justicar Adept (or a lot of other MP characters), so I'm living vicariously through editing the power pages. :) Trandra 20:34, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Update: Power icon images After browsing through countless files and talking to other "experts" on this matter, it seems that there are no normal scaleform images used only raster formats (all kind of textures). Maybe I overlooked them, but I should at least found a single scaleform file somewhere. That's why I believe that the power images are rendered directly in the game and that's the point where all easy solutions fail. Screenshots are the only reliable option now, so you have to find someone make them for you. I'd say asking -S-, Teugene or Silverstrike would be the best options, I'm through with Mass Effect for now;-) --ShardofTruth 00:24, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for looking into this for me! I'm sure someone will get around to it. Trandra 00:29, April 19, 2012 (UTC) MP Class pages Hiya, I noticed you've created an impressive array of them on your sandbox. Was wondering if you wanted any external input/submission to the pages themselves? I won't vastly change anything, just perhaps a few tweaks to the powers/descriptions? Phylarion 22:49, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Well, you can give me your suggestions, and I can adjust things. I'd love some input. Look at User:Trandra/Sandbox/Engineer (multiplayer), as that is the most polished. The others are placeholders for the verbatim descriptions from the game. :Or you can put in your tweaks in your own userspace--basically, go into one of my pages, edit, copy the code, then create a page under your own userspace (go into the URL bar and replace everything after the /wiki/ with something like User:Phylarion/Sandbox/MP_Engineer and edit and paste into there. Make sure you don't save while in my userspace, as that is a no-no. Trandra 23:06, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll take the Engineer one for now, look out for it on my sandbox! Phylarion 23:07, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Cool. If you need any help with the template usage, let me know. Trandra 23:12, May 10, 2012 (UTC) (Almost) finished! http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User:Phylarion/Sandbox/Engineer_%28MP%29 I'm guessing you've linked the Geth Engineer image to the 'class' on the template? Otherwise, it would be perfectly uniform. Phylarion 23:48, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, it was to test a look out. It doesn't look quite right, so I'll probably take it out in a little bit. Trandra 01:07, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Finished. Take a looksie. http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User:Phylarion/Sandbox Phylarion 13:07, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :I like the movement icons--those and the melee ones similar to what I had in mind. Do they need to be multiple colors? Did you choose the colors with a purpose in mind? :Small nitpick--there is no female Battlefield 3 soldier; that's why I didn't upload the image. I'm also unsure whether I like how the human female and male models are presented. That one I'll have to think about. Anyway, looks pretty good overall. Trandra 16:00, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats on becoming one of the wikis new Senior Editors! You've been instrumental in getting the wiki looking first-rate lately, and you know what they say about no good deed going unpunished, so here's some more power and responsibility! Enjoy! SpartHawg948 23:46, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Haha, thank you! I'm honored. Trandra 01:08, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ::A big congratulations to you too! :D 02:29, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :Congratulations! --silverstrike 05:44, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :Congratulations!--Xaero Dumort 06:20, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you, all! Trandra 14:47, May 12, 2012 (UTC)